To Tame A Tyrant
by RavenGagalover
Summary: Tenten is a princess who is shipped off to a distant kingdom where she meets the prince of the Hyūga clan. Her first impression: He's a jerk. But will she be able to change that through time and trial? *Author's Note: Role reversal where Neji is the heir of the Hyūga clan in a medieval orient setting. Slight NaruHina* rated T cuz I'm paranoid


~Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters, all credit goes to Kishimoto~

* * *

><p>Tenten looked out onto the sea as her father's ship sailed across the waters towards the land of Konoha. The rush of the waves and the cold air blowing against her face wasn't something she disliked; in fact, nothing about this trip was truly upsetting her. Honestly, she was only the tiniest bit of nervous. This trip <em>was<em> for her own good, and she was sure her father wouldn't have just sent her off to a kingdom that he didn't surely trust. It was her first time visiting _this _particular kingdom, but it wasn't her first time visiting other kingdoms. She was well educated in etiquette when meeting the neighboring kingdoms. No, she was only nervous because the reason _why_ she was being sent to this new kingdom. Everything else, to her, was an adventure. She stared back at the direction she came from, her kingdom long gone from sight, and all that stood was the horizon. The contrast of dark and light blue between the sky and the water wasn't being reassuring either, until, port had been spotted only a few miles away.

"Land, ho!" the watchmen called from the crow's nest. All of Tenten's doubts have hid away to the back of her mind to make way for her curiosity and excitement as she rushed from the quarter deck to the forecastle deck. She ran past the crew members with a wide grin on her face, her silk dress flowed in the sea's wind as she forced against it. The ship was nearing the harbor, and Tenten just couldn't contain herself. She stood still for a few moments at the sight of the harbor's gates getting closer, then immediately threw off her embroidered silk slippers and started climbing onto the bowsprit, clinging onto the sail's ropes for balance. Once she got to the tip, she sat and stared in awe as the gates opened and the kingdom of Konoha was in sight. Apparently, the people knew she and her father would be arriving, seeing that they all lined up at the port, waving and smiling. So many new colors and sounds mixed together; it was mesmerizing.

"Princess Tenten," Tenten's father's stern voice caught her off guard. She almost let go of her grip on the bowsprit as she turned her head back towards her father. After her arms flailing in the air, she clung on for dear life and squeezed her eyes shut. Her father sighed and shook his head. "Tenten, when will you learn?" he asked. Sensing the irritated tone he had, Tenten knew she was in some sort of trouble. She recollected herself and carefully made her way back to the deck, in front of her father. He sighed again, then kneeled down to put help her put on her slippers. "There's no point in going to these extremes to protect you if you're just going to get yourself in danger by falling off the boat." He told her as he held them out as she carefully slipped her feet into them.

"Father, I…" Tenten tried hard keeping her balance as the boat moved while her other foot was trying to fit in her shoe. When she finally had them both on, her father stood up and looked down at her, crossing his arms. "I just want to live life to the fullest! If you're sending me off to be here then I should be able to see things closely." Tenten turned away from her father and crossed _her _arms at the last statement.

"Tenten…I-" her father started but then the boat finally came to an abrupt stop which knocked everyone off their feet. After a few moments of reassuring footing, Tenten, her father, and other representatives of their kingdom stood up straight to face the people of Konoha. They waved back at the people and waited to disembark from the ship. After carts and carriages were set at the bottom of the ramp, her father led their party down to the streets where the royal entourage was waiting to transport them to the palace of the Hyūga.

As Tenten passed the crowds of people, different interactions took place from shaking hands formally with the men and women to making faces and playing with the little kids. One of them was tried marching along after Tenten and soon after, more kids joined in. Tenten noticed this and marched in an exaggerated manner, making all the children laugh. "Tenten!" her father yelled. The smiles were wiped off all their faces as they stood, frozen in mid-marching position. Tenten cleared her throat, quickly tucked her arms into her sleeves, and kept her eyes to the ground as she kept walking. Then, a blonde boy with bright blue eyes and whisker-like lines on his cheeks came up was starting commotion in the back of the crowd. Tenten wanted to help the boy, for it looked like he was only trying to get food. But, her father had grabbed her shoulder and stopped her from pursuing action. Tenten hung her head and turned the other way. He watched her with a stern look as she got into the carriage, avoiding eye contact with him. He went in after her and slammed the carriage door shut. The father and daughter sat quietly and patiently as the trotting sounds of the horse's hooves signaled the carriage was now moving. Tenten just looked outside the window for the scenery, but mostly to avoid her father. He sighed. "Daughter, look at me." Tenten hesitantly moved her eyes towards her father, who didn't look angry at her, but more disappointed, which was _not _what Tenten wanted to see. "You know why I have to do this, and I want you to know that it's all for _you._ I don't need you worrying about me because it's my job to worry about you, as your father, the king." He put his hand over hers. Tenten started to feel more emotional about the situation. She looked back up at her father who now had a warm half-smile on his face. Tenten gave him a sentimental smile in return, confirming she understood, physically, but inwardly she still didn't. It wasn't long before the carriage finally reached the Hyūga palace, the place where Tenten was to be sheltered. Once the carriage ultimately stopped in front of the palace's bridge, where Tenten, her father, and the servants bringing in her belongs had to travel across to get to the palace's main gates. Tenten marveled at the beautiful, sparkling koi fish swimming in the water below, and the cherry blossoms falling into the water creating ripples added to the serene effect of the environment. When they got to the main gates, Tenten's father used the colossal knocker on the gate to let the Hyūga clan know, that they have arrived. In only a few moments the gates opened to reveal a greeter. He motioned for their party to follow him into the palace walls. Nothing was being said during the walk so; Tenten took interest into the rock gardens, the ponds, the grassy areas, the cherry blossom trees, and the other marvels that she's never seen in her homeland. Once they got to the building's perimeters, at the top of the stairs awaited three people. Something she noticed was they all had the silver eyes. _Must be a family trademark…_she thought. There was a man, who looked about the same age as her father, but he certainly didn't seem to have the same personality, had silvery eyes and long black hair, a girl with long black hair and cute short bangs that looked her age, and a younger girl that looked a bit like the older one, except she did not have bangs.

"Welcome, old friend." The man who looked like he was in charge, greeted.

"Hello, Hiashi." Tenten and her father bowed, and the Hyūga family bowed in return. "Hinata and Hanabi have grown I see." Tenten's father smiled at the two girls who showed respect in return.

"Yes…This must be Princess Tenten." Hiashi looked towards Tenten, and her father nodded.

"We already went over _why _she has to stay, and now here she is." Tenten's father turned towards his daughter, took her right hand in his hands, and kneeled down in front of her. Tenten got confused for a moment then her mind started panicking. Her father was saying goodbye to her there, at that very spot. She feared that this might be the last time she sees him. "Tenten, it is time for me to leave you. Please try your best to not be a burden to the Hyūga clan. And most importantly, remember why you're here." Tenten felt the tears being summoned to the corners of her eyes. Her father then stood up and patted her head before walking away. She watched him, until he disappeared in the distance, and the gates of the palace could be heard closing.

"Well, we hope you are welcome, Princess Tenten." Hiashi bowed to her once more. Tenten looked to the Hyūga's again and saw Hiashi nod to Hinata before walking back into the building. Hinata walked up to Tenten and shyly took her by the hand.

"Come, Princess, I shall show you to your quarters." Hinata led her into the building.

"Oh please, call me Tenten. Fellow princesses shouldn't address each other so formally." Tenten explained as she brushed off her title.

"Oh…alright…but I'm not a princess." Hinata shyly revealed. Tenten was a bit surprised. _Who's the heir then?..._she thought.

"Oh, well, I still feel like 'Tenten' is the way to address me." She reassured. Hinata smiled at her new friend and opened one of the sliding doors to reveal quite a large room with a nice bed, low table with six pillows around it, a balcony, and a paper screen room divider in the corner for changing.

"The bathhouse is downstairs, down the hall to the left of that is the dojo. In the other direction is the main hall or meeting room, whichever you'd like to call it. And the dining room is on the right from there." Hinata explained.

"Thank you, Hinata." Tenten thanked her genuinely for making her feel welcome into her household.

"You're welcome your highne-uh…I mean, Tenten." Hinata bowed her head before leaving Tenten to her privacy. After Hinata had left, she decided that she'd explore the castle for herself. Though, she didn't want to get in trouble her first day there, but then she just couldn't resist the thrill of adventure. She went downstairs to the bath house, meditated in the dojo, took a nap in the main hall, and grabbed an apple in the kitchen for an on-the-go snack. She made it to the gardens and lay under a cherry blossom tree. In a matter of minutes, she was already bored of the place. Everything that she knew of, she had looked over. When was her father going to get back? _Will _he ever get back? Tenten started to worry again. She just couldn't bear the thought of it.

"So you're Princess Tenten..." An unfamiliar voice called. Tenten rolled over onto her stomach and pushed herself up. She looked to see a boy who was just about her age that very much resembled Hiashi.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" she asked. The boy was standing there, arms crossed, and with a straight face towards her.

"Hn. How is it you know Hinata-chan and not know me?" the boy asked. Tenten scoffed after feeling insulted.

"Well excuse me, I don't think I've met you yet, have I?" she asked in a hostile tone as she got closer to him.

"Better back down." The boy threatened.

"Oh yeah? Make me, _Blindy_!" she insults him, screaming now.

"_Watch your tongue!_" he hissed. The two ultimately broke into bickering until the adults of the clan appeared from the spirit house.

"Prince Neji!" Hiashi sternly called. The two teens stopped fighting and turned their heads towards the group of adults who were all scowling at the both of them. "That is no way to treat a guest." Hiashi scolded. Neji bowed down from the waist, showing that he apologizes. "And Princess Tenten, please, you must try your best to refrain mischief. I will certainly not tolerate it in _this _house." He chided to her to make himself clear. Tenten flushed with embarrassment and bowed to Neji.

"Gomenasai." She said to him.

"Hmph." Neji turned right around and walked away. Tenten looked up and started to feel angry again, but with the elders of the Hyūga house watching, she wouldn't dare try and tackle him now. Was _this _what she was going to have to deal with until her father gets back? Who knows when that will be?! She was so glad her sleeves covered her hands, which were clenching up into fists.

"Princess, it's best if you head inside. Dinner will be served fairly soon. Make sure you clean yourself up." Hiashi informed her and walked back in with his wife and the other elders. Tenten cooled down and followed the elders inside. Tenten looked down at her dress which now had grass stains and a little bit of dirt on it from laying down on the earth. She walked back into the building and up to her room where she changed into a salmon-pink and light-purple kimono provided for her in the drawers. She had even changed from her silk slippers into the wooden sandals that everyone seemed to wear. Slowly, she made her way to the dining room. The one room she hadn't seen was the dining room for the main family, which was where she was going to be eating from that moment on.

As she opened that sliding door, the Hyūga family were already kneeling at the tables, awaiting her. It was quite beautiful for a medium sized dining room. The rectangle table was right in the middle and the kneeling pillows were all around the edges. Many lanterns hanged from the roof and provided a very quiet and peaceful atmosphere to eat. In moments, the food was served and they all thanked for the meal before diving in. There was a bit of tension in the room, with no one talking, and the fact that the douchebag prince was in the room. Tenten sat diagonally from him, and so it was a bit difficult to keep her eyes off. He, on the other hand didn't take notice to any of his surroundings. He simply just kneeled there, eating his bowl of rice. Tenten decided she'd end this awkwardness to try to get to know her new family.

"Their highness' household is quite lovely." Tenten smiled at Hiashi's wife, who just smiled warmly at her for a second.

"Actually, it's _his _highness' household." Hiashi corrected her and went back to his food. _What? Hiashi wasn't the king?..._Tenten thought. "We're merely just figures that represent the prince until he is of authority." Hiashi explained. Tenten couldn't believe it, this jerk was the head of the Hyūga? Why couldn't it have been Hinata as the princess?

"Who would've known a princess be so ignorant of other kingdoms?" Neji said to no one as he casually sipped some of his tea. Tenten wasn't going to let her intelligence be insulted, for her father taught her _well_.

"You need to learn to shut your mouth!" Tenten nagged as she pointed her chopsticks straight at him. Hinata gasped and put her hands to her mouth, and Hiashi's wife let out a cry from the shock and fainted with Hanabi and Hiashi catching her from behind. Shortly after, servants came in to aid her. Hiashi glared at Tenten, who was now _sure _that they'd have her head. The only person who didn't react was Neji, who simply kept drinking his tea, and didn't even make any eye contact with her.

"Princess! As I said earlier today, such behavior is not tolerated in this household! Displaying rude manners make it difficult to be able to keep you here! It is only your first day and trouble has already made its appearance." Hiashi scolded Tenten. Hinata was now on the brink of tears, feeling afraid for her guest. Her sister, Hanabi, was glaring at her too. Tenten just glared back and stormed to her quarters.

Once in her room, she thought that preparing her some tea would help her relax. After waiting some time, the night was darker now and only the moon was visible in the dark blanket of a sky. The tea made her warm, making her feel a tad more comfortable and safe. She sat against the wall, sighing. Gazing up at the ceiling, remembering what her father said about the purpose of her being present in the Hyūga's…_captivity_. She put her head down in between her knees, thinking about when she would be able to go home.

"Quite a show you put on there at dinner." A voice from behind her broke the silence that was her source of tranquility. Tenten turned to see it was the prince. How dare he! He was so slick that she didn't even hear her door slide open.

"What do _you_ want?" Tenten asked in a threatening tone, with the empty teacup in her hand, ready to throw it. The prince shook his head and smirked.

"When will you learn…" he sighed. Tenten realized those words were familiar. It was one of the last words her father had said to her that day. "…to watch your tongue. Another toe out of the line like that, and I could have you executed quicker than you can say '_gomenasai.' _"Tenten looked to the floor as she put a hand to her neck. She looked up again and this little rat of a prince still had a sinister smile on his face. "Anyways, I am here to inform you that you _really_ should watch your back around here. This is _my _kingdom, and you will learn how to live here properly. That's the problem with incoming monarchs, they bring their filthy habits with them everywhere they go," Oh if only Tenten could strangle this boy… "As Prince, I will not have you interfere with how things are run here. Tradition has got us this far, there's absolute no reason to change it."

"Please, get _out!_" Tenten harshly whispered. She was fuming with rage, but she knew she couldn't touch the prince.

"As you wish, _Princess._" He bowed and quietly left her quarters. Tenten dropped the teacup onto the floor and fell to her knees. _This is hell…_she thought. The tears finally escaped from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. How long must she endure _this_?

* * *

><p>So...I'm back. But not with my other stories. Truth is guys, I go through different phases and I write a lot of stories for whatever phase I'm in. I don't really mean to abandon my other stories, in fact, expect me to return soon. Stuff happened in life and time for writing just slowly slipped away. And for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, don't worry about it. ;) Thank you for reading this chapter!<p>

Read on, and your imagination will stay strong!


End file.
